


Дубликат

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано в подарок для Мэй_Чен по заявке «Занзас/Гокудера. Вместе пить, курить, разговаривать о жизни и вообще». Извини, дорогая, в этот раз покурить они не успели. Поговорить тоже)) зато «и вообще» нынче удалось)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Дубликат

\- Выпей, - Занзас втискивает бутылку в дрожащие пальцы. - Выпей, я сказал.  
Хаято послушно подносит бутылку к губам, делает глоток и шумно втягивает воздух. Глаза у него слезятся от крепкого алкоголя и сильного ветра, он машинально утирает их тыльной стороной ладони. Пальцы тонкие, белые, все в розовых полосках ожогов и шрамов, которые покрывают узором бледную кожу. Массивные кольца поблескивают в тусклом свете. Умный пацан. Знает, что руки слабоваты, а за кастет в кармане можно и схлопотать — а так эти железки усиливают каждый удар. Занзас видел, как рожи наемников превращались в кровавую кашу под ударами.  
Они месили грязь на этом богом забытом старом полигоне несколько часов подряд. Переговоры, ха, нашли идиотов! Десятый еще ответит ему за свою наивность. У вонгольского мальчишки закончилась взрывчатка, да и сам Занзас едва стоял на ногах, когда последний мешок с кишками и костями рухнул лицом в землю.  
Босс Варии смотрит на тонкие пальцы, судорожно сжавшиеся на горлышке бутылки. Хранитель сидит в каком-то шаге от него и мерно раскачивается, зябко ежась под ветром. Он снова подносит бутылку к губам и запрокидывает голову так, что позвонки хрустят.   
\- Эй, мусор, я сказал тебе выпить, а не допить. Ты меня слышишь, дебил? Дай сюда.  
Ладони легко соскальзывают с прохладного стекла, касаясь смазанным движением пальцев Занзаса. На секунду тому кажется, что на руке должна остаться белая краска.  
Он допивает до дна и не глядя отшвыривает бутылку прочь, она разбивается со звоном о камни. Когда Занзас прикрывает глаза и думает об этих тонких пальцах, касающихся его ладони, внутри разбивается что-то еще.  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- Н-не понял.  
У него дрожат не только пальцы, но и губы, и короткие пушистые ресницы тоже, когда он непонимающе моргает. Занзас сгребает его в охапку и укладывает на себя. Гокудера дергается пару раз, утыкается носом куда-то в шею и шипит сердито.  
\- Да я тебя прибью...  
\- Следи за словами, мусор. Хочешь — валяйся на земле. Места полно.  
Хаято открывает было рот — Занзас едва сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть всем телом, почувствовав чужие губы на своей коже — но замолкает и прижимается к боссу Варии. Обмякает, сжимает легонько пальцы на его предплечьях. Устал. Слабак, еще совсем пацан.  
Занзас кладет ладонь на светловолосую макушку. Хранитель напоминает ему другого мальчишку — воспоминание резкое и болезненное. Тот так же вопил по пустякам, а иногда вдруг застывал, глядя куда-то не то сквозь Зназаса — не то прямиком в него, отчего по коже шел мороз.   
Занзас, признаться по правде, всегда его немного боялся. Тот мальчишка был силен, сильнее всех, кого он до тех пор встречал в жизни. И он пошел за ним — сам, так легко, так спокойно, не спрашивая, куда и зачем надо идти.  
Занзас боялся этой решимости, потому что не понимал. И взгляда, которым Сквало смотрел прямиком ему в нутро — не понимал. И боялся. И бесился, потому что не привык быть трусом.  
Когда его разморозили, стало еще хуже. Потому что странный пацан стал мужчиной, который требовал от него стратегий и планов, орал на толпы подчиненных, руководил какими-то хитровыебанными боевыми операциями...  
А Занзас остался пацаном, которого все так же пугал до дрожи этот непонятный взгляд.  
Мальчишка, который прижимается к нему сейчас, так похож на того. Слишком похож. Словно дубликат. Может, просто попробовать разок? Чтобы знать наверняка — того хотел от него патлатый мусор с первого дня их знакомства или не того. Блядь, да чего он еще думает. Хранитель вымотался и скрутить его — дело пару секунд. Просто нагнуть и присунуть. И смотреть: останется прежним этот взгляд или нет. Ну, и чего он ждет? Блядь, чего он ждет...  
\- Мусор. Ты там спишь, что ли?  
Пацан ворочается с тихим вздохом. Шею опаляет горячее дыхание. Занзас чувствует, как прохладные пальцы легко скользят по его плечу. Его ощутимо потряхивает. Блядь. Ну он-то же не пацан.   
«Пацан» - упрямо говорит голос внутри. Заснул на 8 лет, ебаная спящая красавица, и проснулся ровно таким же.   
Гокудера упирается ладонями в землю и слегка приподнимается над ним. Сонно глядит на него и бормочет хрипло:  
\- Я вырубился... Извини. Наши не выходили на связь?  
\- Твоя Вонгола, мусор, срать на тебя хотела. Куда вскинулся, лежи. Вария уже выслала вертолет, скоро будут здесь.  
\- Ммм... Я покурю, ты...  
\- Возражаю. Лежи, я сказал. Бесплатная вонгольская грелка, так я тебя и отпустил сейчас.  
Хаято кусает губы и хмурится, но не орет. То ли устал, то перебрал с занзасовой выпивкой, то ли сам замерз до того, что по доброй воле никуда не поднимется. Только фыркает презрительно и укладывается обратно.   
Занзас сгребает в кулак мягкие волосы на макушке и заставляет Гокудеру повернуться к нему лицом к лицу.  
\- Ну? Что еще?  
Хаято облизывает губы, которые пахнут виски, табаком и чем-то сладким, вроде клубничной жвачки. Занзас ее тоже любит. Любил. 8 лет назад. Сейчас несолидно. А, катись оно все к чертям...  
Гокудера только приоткрывает с удивленным вздохом рот, когда его губы раздвигает чужой горячий язык. Напрягается, пытается отстраниться, но Занзас крепко держит его за затылок. Целует грубо, жадно и глубоко, и, чтоб ему провалиться, если это не самый охуенный вкус, который он пробовал в своей жизни.   
Хаято коротко стонет ему в рот и отрывается от губ. Глаза у него блестят лихорадочно и пьяно.  
Нахуй Сквало — думает Занзас. Нахуй эти пробы и эксперименты — они подождут. Это никакой не гребаный дубликат. Это кое-что получше.  
Он переворачивается, подминая мальчишку под себя. В нынешнем возрасте явно есть свои преимущества: Хранитель пытается вырваться, но куда ему. Занзас прижимает его к земле тяжелым телом, ловит тонкое запястье и подносит ладонь к губам, втягивает пальцы в рот и сосет их, скользя языком по гладким шрамам. Гокудера запрокидывает голову и стонет хрипло, отчаянно и жарко.  
Занзас стягивает с тощих бедер штаны, плюет в ладонь и наскоро растягивает его. Мальчишка внутри раскаленный и тугой, пальцы еле втискиваются. Занзас приставляет член ко входу и начинает медленно раскачиваться, входя неглубоко. Он прикусывает губу и дышит хрипло.   
\- Расслабься, мусор, я же тебя сейчас порву... ну... давай, расслабься...  
Хаято всхлипывает и цепляется пальцами за его плечи, пытается дотянуться до лица с хриплым: «Ссуука....».  
\- Ничего, тебе понравится, - обещает Занзас. Он думает, что трупом, блядь, ляжет, но этому мальчишке понравится. А потом мысли заканчиваются. Тугие мышцы поддаются под напором, он входит в него целиком и начинает двигаться размашисто. Прикусывает и облизывает дрожащие пальцы, закидывает руки Гокудеры себе на шею и наклоняется, сгибая того почти пополам.   
Они кончают оба слишком быстро. Стоит Занзасу впиться в пересохшие обветренные губы, как Хаято распахивает глаза и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит прямиком в него, в самое нутро, и от этого взгляда его скручивает всего в тугой ком. Он обхватывает член Гокудеры и дрочит ему быстрыми резкими движениями; хватает минуты, чтобы пацан кончил вслед за ним.   
\- Это было... - Хранитель тяжело дышит и явно подыскивает ругательство похлеще.  
\- … охуительно? - Занзас смеряет его насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Да, - неожиданно соглашается Хаято. - Охуительно.  
И улыбается, и от этой улыбки внутри у Занзаса что-то снова с грохотом разбивается на мелкие-мелкие куски. Очередной стакан. Наверное.  
Они начинают вяло одеваться, заслышав издалека шум лопастей вертолета. Из кабины выскаивает разъяренный Сквало и орет на весь полигон:  
\- Врооой, долбаный босс, какого хрена ты не мог предупредить, что попрешься сюда один?  
\- Заткнись, мусор. Не твое дело. И я тут был не один, глаза разуй.  
Супербия переводит взгляд на Гокудеру и сжимает кулаки. Вид у того с припухшими губами и сползающими джинсами донельзя красноречивый. У Занзаса, наверное, тоже. Но его это мало ебет.  
\- В кабину, живо. Шевелись, мусор, - он подталкивает Хаято в спину.  
\- Врооой, а этот кусок дерьма какого дьявола у нас забыл?  
\- Заткнись. Он летит в особняк Варии.  
\- А могу я спросить — нахрена, а, босс?  
\- Можешь, мусор. Я буду проводить сравнительный анализ.  
Занзас со злорадным удовольствием смотрит на лишившегося дара речи Сквало.   
\- Что за анализ? - бормочет он непривычно тихо, залезая в кабину.   
\- Сравнительный, мусор. Разносторонний. И очень глубокий.  
В конце концов — думает Занзас, усаживаясь и глядя на два злобных прожигающих друг друга взгляда — зачем ограничивать себя какими-то дубликатами. Особенно, когда в наличии есть целых два оригинала.


End file.
